Gandalf the Traitor
by ChadR-2014
Summary: Long, Long, Long ago in 11,045 AD when some Transhumans are nearly killed put some Humans and subspecies of Humans are being idiots slut for against Transhumans power, Put the real story set 11,045 AD when Gandalf discovered that their existence were not Mythical Creatures to Mutants so he went depressed and started Hated Elf, Humans, Other Wizards for lying their history...


Long, Long, Long ago in 11,046 AD in 'Middle Earth' (Formerly) 'England, British Isles, Earth', Why this happened, Well Humanity from 10,000 years earlier was When Humans were creating Biotechnology and Bio-Nuclears Missles to make Transhuman cliches for whatever reasons, Put the Evil Luddites are ruining everything by being dumb manbabies, Yea manbabies who never being that smart beginning with.

And later some Evil Luddites successfully killed some Transhumans for being smarter, better with Cocaine and Very Wised, And some evil Luddites successfully stab them in back and the Transhumans are restricted the "post-chimpanzees" from being idiots

150 years later, Transhumans are become smarts while "Post-chimpanzees" is still want is revenge with "fire guns" to fight them back, And some humans are making Spells like Biotechnology, Goats and Peanuts.

Some years later by 60 years?

Humans seceded from Transhuman nations and started downgraded with Biotechnology as "Spells" and Peanuts as "Guns". So after that the humans finally captured futurized Nuclear Missiles which they used to against alien from space.

Put the Humans nuked half the world to very Primitive state and rarely mid-industries for rest of world who is not nuked. While some Transhumans are now depressed, insane, severe loss of identity and mutated from nukes.

For 4 to 6 years the Nuclear Winter froze the half the world while the the rest of Middle earth was reformed thank from Nukes.

For hundreds of years after Nuclear Winters, Few Post-Nuclear Winter wars are developed for survival and attempted to recreated civilizations as they could.

In next hundreds years, thousands to five million of books with Sci-fi style protection lock are keep under an Mountain vault as keep the books fresh for twenty thousand years.

In one thousand years later an Religion Name "Chadology" or mostly "Chadism" was created for keep technology and believing technology could save the species for the plant existence, While Main Religion of "Ainr", Two Religions Major groups named "Maiar" and "Valar" to believe is destroy that gay technology for ruining the world, Put few books discovered from mountain vault by airplane style car, As books are safe send to Chadist International Temple so how to save the species of World?

Put the few nations who have the two religions are enforced their head of nation into World War Four of destroy the five books, Put seventeen nation got few technologies to fight back by Nantes, Cyber-goats, Forty spells, and recreated call cyber-bloke was remade as cyber-ring from cyber-bloke power by make person [You know] technically gone.

So during the WW4, the five nation's scouts are heading the mountain vault for find way to kill the seventeen nations, When they find the book, They find the curse nuclear missiles from part of vault at way back.

So when the scouts went back to their five nations safety, And war mostly keep fighting while only one decided to leave the war in mostly peace put leaving 1 million soldier in PSTD, And one nation is starting to work the nuclear missile for months.

The good nation (Seventeen nations) spy went to one of five nation who at WW4 found blueprints and the spy (Who descent was Transhuman-Mutant hybrid) thought this is evil and must to disarmed the nuclear missile from killing millions again, "Oh the pies" said the spy.

So as the spy get out an Militarized Base which is 23 miles from War-zone. Put seven soldier accidentally found the spy and spy try shoot it off away and running to near transportation.

And spy mostly successfully leave the base and jump of near end War-zone by ran over several soldiers and successfully stop at The allies base to drops the blueprints and the spy want to show the both private and later public to tell the truth of Evil nations ultimate plan to "End of War".

As they agreed, the Military tell the International Temple for given the followers of Religion about the doomsday of end of days.

The Good nations governments are now heard to be true that Evil nations are used the ultimate weapon to end us all.

So the Good nation to ceasefire by burned the five books and Evil nations must burned that book and deactivated the missile because it work any how.


End file.
